Sweet Disposition
by Summersetlights
Summary: A day before Eli leaves for college results in a day of exposed fears and worries


**_This is a birthday present to literarylolita! I hope that this is okay, because honestly, if you read that baby one-shot you'd be throwing up...that's how bad it was. But, this is happy eclare and I hope that you had a great birthday! (I'm sorry that this is so late)_**

**_I hope that you enjoy this!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But someday, mark my words, I will. (Not really, but a girl can dream, right?)_**

* * *

><p>Clare was spread out on his bed, taking in the smell of him. She could smell the clean smell of his fabric softener and the soft feel of his sheets. That bed, as weird as it sounds, had become apart of her daily routine. She would sometimes sleep on it, share intimate moments with Eli on it, and she and Eli would often spend their days on it, just talking. And as of tomorrow, she would not be on that bed, or room, for a couple of months.<p>

_College sucks._

Clare had counted down the days of Eli's departure. She had a little calender in her room and she used it every month, crossing off each day. And now, there were no more days left. Today was the last day and she hated that. What she would give to spend one more week with him...

Eli paced back and forth in his room, going over the list of things that he needed for college. More than half the words had check marks next to them. He and Clare had spent the past day making sure that he had everything. They spent their morning packing and were spending their afternoon making sure that Eli had packed every single thing and wasn't leaving anything out.

"I think that that's it." Eli announced gleefully. He set the list on his clean desk and turned around to face Clare, who was still lying face down into his bed.

"I think you forgot to pack something." Clare's voice came out muffled and Eli frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? I packed everything! I packed my-"

"You forgot to pack me." Clare's sorrowful tone came out muffled, but it still broke Eli's heart in half. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards her.

"Oh, Clare, I-" A loud knock interrupted Eli and he turned to the door slightly. Before Eli could tell the mysterious knocker to come in, a voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?...Are you guys naked again?" Adam asked jokingly, referring to the time when he went upstairs to Eli's room to find the two in a very, how do you say, passionate embrace.

"No! Don't come in, I'm pleasuring Clare!" Eli said, trying to be as serious as possible. And even though Clare was sad, she still went out of her way to kick Eli in the back with her foot.

Eli just smirked at his girlfriend and watched as his best friend came through his bedroom door.

"I swear, Elijah Goldsworthy, someday someone will believe you. Not everybody understands sarcasm, you know." Adam said darkly, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"You don't say!"

Adam mocked Eli silently and pounced on the bed, making it squeak and creak a little bit. Eli turned to a small pile of random objects and started digging through it. Clare sat up and Adam laid back on the bed casually. He rested his head on Clare's knees and she smiled down at him.

"So, why did you call me here?" Adam asked finally, noticing that Eli had been searching through piles since he had came in. Eli tossed things across his shoulder and continued to look for the mystery object.

"Well, today is my last day before college and-"

"What! You're going to college?" Adam asked in a sarcastic tone. Eli had been talking about college non-stop ever since senior year started.

"Not everybody understands sarcasm, you know." Eli lectured mockingly.

"Touche."

Eli smirked and held up a CD, signalling that he had found what he was looking for. He made his way to the old TV that he had and popped the disc into the DVD player. Clare and Adam watched with confusion and Eli watched with anticipation. A light buzzing came on and a few seconds later the picture started playing.

Realization dawned on Clare and Adam.

It was the Romeo and Juliet film that they did almost two years ago.

They watched intently. They had completely forgot about this movie. It was so long ago that it drifted from their memories. The littlest things in the movie made them laugh. You could hear the little awkward breaths from Adam when the other two kissed longer than they were supposed to. (Adam told them that the sexual tension between the two had made him want to puke.) They laughed at the dramatic way that Eli and Clare died. And the best part about this video was that it was the unedited version. It contained the bloopers and it even had a couple of minutes at the end of the three just simply fooling around and having fun. They walked on the stone wall next to the park and they walked into town. And they were simply being them.

The screen went black and silence filled the room. The blank screen held their focus and they all felt similar emotions running inside of them. It had just dawned on them that this was it. This was the last time that they would be together for a long period of time.

_This is it._

"How about you stay in my room forever?" Adam asked Eli jokingly, his voice sad. Clare reached her hand over to Adam's and squeezed his in hers.

Eli laughed without humor and he continued to stare at the blank screen. His face was expressionless and he stared off into space.

"Are you scared?" Clare asked quietly and she bowed her head. Adam bowed his head too, trying to keep his emotion in check and Eli turned slowly to face them.

"I'm really, really scared." Eli whispered, his eyes wide and innocent. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky sigh. "What if I fail? What if I'm a failure at everything that I try to do? What if I can't handle it? What if. God, I hate that phrase."

"You're going to do fine." Clare said, smiling, but a couple of tears went down her face.

"What makes you say that?" Eli asked, his tone doubtful.

"Because you're Elijah Goldsworthy." Adam continued from Clare's sentence. "You are the strongest person that I know. And even if you do badly, we'll still be here, and we'll still be behind you every step of the way."

Clare let out a choked sob and the two boys laughed, but they let out a couple of tears too. "God, look at me. You two are turning me into a complete sap." Eli muttered while wiping his tears off with the front of his sleeve.

A loud buzzing came from Adam's pocket and he took out his phone. He slumped slightly in disappointment and sighed. He responded back quickly and then turned to face a curious Clare and Eli.

"I have to go."

Eli nodded sadly and stood up. He walked over to his best friend and embraced him in a large hug. Both boys, though they will deny it, had little tears running down their faces.

"You're getting soft, Goldsworthy." Adam muttered teasingly and he felt Eli shake from laughter.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when I hang out with you, Torres." Eli shot back and they both started to laugh loudly, still hugging.

"Not to sound like a desperate girlfriend or anything, but if I hear that you call Clare and you don't call me, I will kick your skinny ass." Adam said and that caused another round of laughter to come from Eli.

"I'd like to see you try."

They both let go and shook hands. Adam said a quick goodbye to Clare and left.

.

.

.

"Oh, Clare."

"Clare!"

"CLARE!"

She giggled at his reactions. That was one thing that she learned about Eli after being with him for two years.

He could never keep quiet.

Clare continued her ministrations on his neck and started to slide her hands downwards. She ran her hand across his hardened length and Eli let out a soft moan. Her hand traveled back up and started rubbing his clothed chest.

_You only have a couple more hours with him._

Clare shook her head in frustration, attempting to get that voice out of her head. She swung her leg over his body and straddled him. Eli looked up at her in shock, surprised that she was taking control. Clare grinned deviously down at him and with a brand new energy, she lifted her shirt over her head. A small gasp gasp came from the boy underneath her and he muttered something that sounded like, "Oh, dear god."

She unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, leaving Eli looking lustfully at her exposed chest. She bent over and kissed him fully onto his mouth. Enthusiastically, Eli knotted his fingers into her hair and flipped her over so that he was on top. He kissed neck and collarbone and neck and kissed her down her stomach.

_He'll do this to another girl when he's at college._

Clare clenched her eyes shut and ignored the comments in her head. She forcefully flipped them over again and Clare grabbed the back of Eli's head and pulled his lips to hers, in a animalistic manner. Eli groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, I love you." Eli muttered passionately and nipped at her neck softly.

_He'll say that to another girl and forget about little old St. Clare._

Clare couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Eli fully on the bed and continued to straddle him.

"What happens when you forget me?" Clare asked between pants, his chest heaving. Eli looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"What happens when you forget me?" Clare asked again, this time she went slow. "There are beautiful girls at college, you're bound to be attracted to them. And what happens after that?"

"What happens after what!" Eli asked back, frustration covering his tone.

Clare suck into herself a little bit. "When you forget about me. When you go to a party and see that gorgeous brunette across the room. When that girl asks you up to her room. When you enjoy your new life better than this one. _What happens_?" Clare's voice became desperate.

Eli kept silent and Clare threw up her arms in frustration. "What happens?"

Eli shot up so that his nose was touching Clare's. Their breath came together and they were both panting. "I don't know! I don't know what happens, Clare!" Anger burned into his tone, but then it became soft. "But I do know that I'm as scared as you are. And I do know that the gorgeous brunette across the room won't be as beautiful as you. And I do know that the girl asking me to her room will probably be drunk, because who in their right mind would want to have sex with someone who drives a hearse? Other than you, of course."

Clare giggled and let her head fall into the crook of his neck. She interlaced her hand with his.

"I'm sorry. I guess that I'm just letting out my insecure little girl side." Clare sighed and Eli let out a chuckle, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Clare, I'm not going to lie. There will be temptations. Hell, there will be temptations for you too, but that doesn't mean that we'll act on them. Because in all honesty, I can't see myself being with anyone else but you." Eli said sincerely and pulled her tighter to him.

"Really?" Clare's eyes lit up and Eli felt a small smile form on his face. This smile only came out for her.

"Of course."

Clare grinned widely rested her forehead on Eli's. He placed a small kiss on her nose and pulled her closer. A splash of red came across her face and Eli felt a pang in hs stomach. This would be one of the last times that he'd be able to see that cute little blush spread across the apples of her sweet little cheeks.

And with that in mind, Eli pulled back, flipped her over, smirked at her blazing cheeks, and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's where I end it!<em>**

**_I hope that you enjoyed!_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
